fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soichiro Hamada
Soichiro Hamada '(浜田総一郎 ''Hamada Sōichirō) is a former spy and assassin who carried out multiple missions for his organization under a multitude of names. Currently, he acts as a regular mage for the Herboren guild located in Harmony. Among his other skills, Soichiro has become a master of Summoning Magic and uses it as his weapon of choice. ''' Appearance Due to years acting as an assassin and learning the subtle of stealth, Soichiro has come to dress in a very casual and nondescript manner. Most commonly around the guild hall, Soichiro wears a silk black jacket over a slate grey T-shirt, and a pair of nondescript jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Soichiro prefers not to attract others with flamboyant dress as his hair usually attracts them enough, his hair is a stark white, like snow, and is extremely curly and unruly. This makes it difficult to not stand out in a crowd, but Soichiro has learned to hide it masterfully behind a hood or a hat. Soichiro's eyes are a deep brown and are usually slightly discolored behind his sleek glasses. His skin is additionally a pale and it complements his hair, Soichiro's build is very sleek which allows him to move very gracefully. Personality Completely opposite to what someone would think a former assassin to act like, Soichiro is remarkably outgoing and friendly towards his other guildmates. He considers them truly as a second family as never got to know or even meet his own, and the other guild members seem to act very positive around him. Despite this, Soichiro is, at times, slightly obnoxious and rowdy; bouncing around the guild hall when excited or constantly talking much too loud while indoors. Soichiro also possess a rigid moral and honorable code, and he hold himself just as much as the others to it. As an assassin and even now, Soichiro has many qualities befitting that of a natural-born leader. He's charismatic and intelligent, while also inspiring those around him to take care of their comrades, but he also knows when a leader must take lead and not back down even in the face of extreme opposition, and he knows how to make tough calls. While in training, he was put in charge of his cabin's squad and was even selected for a higher form of training to become what was known as an Elite. Soichiro knew to remain somewhat human he had to keep his personality alive, so he hid his doubt and fear behind humor and kept most of himself normal and non-psychotic. History Soichiro's parents were forced to give him away as a baby to an organization that dealt with training assassins from birth to enter into the dark world of organized crime. In his youth and adolescence, Soichiro was drilled endlessly on the finer points of anatomy, war, magic, science, math, chemistry, and military tactics as well as stealth to become a dangerous weapon. For most of his childhood he was kept at a training facility and never got to develop normal relationships with other kids, excluding those in his cohort, and grew somewhat reserved in this time. Eventually, he was picked out to become the squad leader for his small team and excelled at it, with his team and him achieving a 94% success rate out of all his missions. Those in charge took great notice to his skill, and, though slightly too late, and selected him to enter into "Elite" training to become a master assassin. But, before he could be whisked away, the Fiore Royal Military swooped in and caught the organization in the middle of their training exercises and proceeded to sack the place and capture or kill as many of the shadowy men and women they could find. They managed to round up some of the children in training, but for most, and due to them being skilled assassins, many disappeared into smoke and were never seen again such as in the case of Soichiro. Soichiro fled and began to practice his specialized magic (Summoning Magic) all over Fiore, and hopping between many small-time guilds. It was at this time he stumbled upon Herboren in the lovely port town of Harmony and was enraptured by the motto of family and camaraderie. He became an official member days later and has stayed loyal to the noble guild for years now. He's settled in and developed a wonderful life for himself, but his past still occasionally troubles him. Magic and Abilities Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Soichiro employs this magic by summoning a variety of creatures to fight for him. * Tammuz: 'Tammuz is a guardian nature spirit similar to a dryad or nymph except its form is vastly different from anything humanoid. It takes the form of a large, scarecrow-like creature that is dressed in some kind of green cloth that covers the majority of its body. Its body is mostly made up by wooden poles and its lower half is that of a large pitchfork. Its face is made up of some kind of fruit similar to that of squash and apples below a large witch hat. Tammuz possess the ability to belch a kind of black smoke that can cover fields in seconds, furthermore, this gas is immensely combustible and can be ignited to form a massive explosion, Tammuz can do this itself and doesn't need an outside source. Tammuz is also extremely graceful and agile for a creature of its size and its apparent clumsiness, it can bounce around and impale things on its forked end and deliver a powerful bite using its large mouth. Soichiro occasionally has this summon look over Herboren's garden as a reward, for Tammuz enjoys the tranquility of the splendid patch of sun and greenery. *'Hephaestus: 'Hephaestus is an enormous salamander demon that has been imbued with a variety of deadly abilities making it hard to fight. Its body is mostly a grey-blue color and is covered with a thin film of some kind of slime making it hard to trap. Similar to Tammuz, Hephaestus can belch a poison fog that can engulf legions of enemies quickly, this poison is extremely potent and has a 90% death rate, but on the other hand, if the person survives the antidote can very easily be made from common alchemical ingredients. *'Maja: '''Maja is a great falcon the size of a small truck that can carry up to five times its weight making it good for transportation. Maja's feathers are dark brown and cover every inch of her, she is quite temperamental towards others but is exceedingly loyal towards Soichiro. She's incredibly fast and can move at speeds that the normal human cannot fully react against. Soichiro also uses her for delivering messages or as a distraction. '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''In his training as an assassin, Soichiro learned to hone his reflexes so that no enemy could get the drop on him. This training made Soichiro good a dodging attacks and moving gracefully in a fight, and he can usually outmaneuver his opponents. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Soichiro was taught multiple styles of martial arts ranging from jujitsu to kickboxing, but his the style he was most taught was a secret style known as '''Boar Style. This style mainly focuses on a combination of jujitsu moves to use the opponents weight against them, and devastating blows that are meant to shock an opponent, do internal damage to them, or break their bones. The bigger the opponent is the better this style works so it proves useful for an assassin. '''Enhanced Perception: '''When living as a contracted killer one must be aware of everything around them and never rule out a single possibility. As such, Soichiro is constantly learning and reading the terrain and keeping close eye on all those around him. Category:Alvedrez Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Wizard Category:Summoning Magic User